The Wizard's Curse
by Enderdeath731
Summary: The wizards of Mianite are well known for being the best builders in the world. They have unimaginable powers, and the skill of the ages. But over centuries of working together, one wizard's thoughts have grown dark with jealousy. His attention turns from building - to revenge. Second in The Mianite Collection
1. A Horse with no Name

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with the releasing of ****_The Wizard's Curse_****! Same challenge as last time; between 1,000 and 2,000 words per chapter with ten chapters. This chapter has 1,363 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. Now let's get this party rolling!**

The Wizard's Curse

Waglington looked at the cathedral, frowning in concentration. It was missing something. Two hours of making tiny changes and two hundred and thirty years of building skill couldn't help him identify what was missing. He had been working on the cathedral for a total of almost seven hours now and about five hours alone with no help. He was exhausted.

Contrary to popular belief, wizards did get tired. They also needed to eat and in certain cases, they could get hurt. Wag knew that better than anyone else. He had had enough bad experiences with smite swords to learn that wounds were a possibility. There were some people in the world that became jealous of his building skills; Wag prided himself in thinking he was the best builder in the team. While it was satisfying, it also meant he was more of a target to people who wanted to learn his wizard powers – for evil.

Wag rested his chin on his hands, trying to figure out what needing adding. All the windows were in place, the inside was fully completed, and the roof was fine. It was only missing one thing and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Plant growth!" He jerked his head up as he finally realized what he was missing. Every structure needed a little decoration, and a cathedral was no different. He used his wand and summoned up some leaves, which hovered in midair in a perfect block formation. He flew over to the roof and started waving his wand wildly, sending more leaves onto the building, creating a messy, yet decorative look.

Wag spent about thirty minutes carefully draping the leaves over the roof, making sure everything was immaculate. Finally. It was done.

Wag slowly willed himself to the ground where he gently sat down, then eased himself onto his back. Almost eight hours of building really drained his strength. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he lay in the sand. It was soft and almost the perfect place to take a nap.

Or would be if the horse hadn't decided to walk over him.

Wag opened one eye to a slit and glared at the horse that had just stepped over his legs. The white mare looked at him and nickered, shaking her mane.

"Shhh," Wag whispered, closing his eyes and attempting to go back to sleep. He stayed completely still, listening to the horses' hooves sinking into the light sand. He sighed when he felt a velvety nose nuzzle his forehead and the horse's lips clamped around the edge of his hood, nibbling it.

Wag sat up and pushed his hood back over his face. He looked at the horse and rubbed her silky soft cheek, smiling when she nickered with pleasure. He stood up, brushing the sand off his dark purple-gray robes. He positioned himself next to the horse's side and leapt up onto her back, instantly sliding into riding position.

"Gid'yup," he said softly, gently twisting his hands around the mare's mane. She whinnied in what Wag imagined was excitement, and without any further ado, she took off across the desert, creating a miniature sandstorm in her wake.

Wag laughed, holding on tighter to the mare's flying silver mane. He leaned forwards, the wind almost ripping his hood off, but at the moment, he could care less. The sunlight illuminated each strand of hair on the mare's mane and her powerful muscles worked smoothly, like a well-oiled machine. They traveled distance faster than Wag would have thought imaginable and the only sounds he could hear were the wind whistling and the mare's panting breaths.

They rode on like that for several hours. Wag eventually noticed the mare slowing down and he sat up, gasping when he realized how stiff his muscles were. He had been in the same position for so long that now everything was sore when he moved.

The mare slowed to a stop and stood there, panting heavily with exhaustion. Wag dismounted and almost collapsed because his knees were so shaky. He leaned on the mare's shoulder and rubbed her lathered neck.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Good girl." The mare nickered and walked a few feet away. Wag sat down, grimacing as his stiff joints creaked with protest. He watched as the mare lay down, tucking her silver flecked legs under her chest.

Wag smiled and crawled over to the mare, where he then lay down against her stomach. He pulled his cloak around him and closed his eyes. He heard the mare sniff his hood and start to nibble on it again. He chuckled softly to himself and fell asleep in the coolness of the fading dusk.

XxX

"Wag! Waglington! Where are you?" Wag woke up and jerked his head around, trying to find who was calling his name. The mare whinnied as he stood up and raised his wand, prepared to defend himself if needed. He heard footsteps to his right and whipped around, pointing his wand at a human in dark blue and black robes. His diamond coloured eyes flared with alarm and his hands flew up into the air.

"Tom," Wag sighed, lowering his wand. "You scared me." Tom put his hands down cautiously.

"Obviously," he laughed nervously. "Geez, Wag. I thought I was about to be flung across the world."

"You were about to be," Wag grinned. "Sorry about that. I didn't recognize you. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you," Tom replied. "You didn't come back to the HQ last night so I went to find you."

"Oh, nether. There was a meeting last night, wasn't there?" Wag rubbed his eyes. "I completely forgot."

"That's all right," Tom shrugged. "It was nothing too big. It was just about making minor changes to the nightclub. User and Firez volunteered to adjust it. So were you out here all this time?"

"Yeah," Wag dusted some sand off his arm. "The horse I found carried me out here and I lost track of time. I just decided to sleep out here since mobs would ignore us anyway. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave her behind." Wag glanced over at the mare, who had stood up and was watching from a safe distance away. She whinnied when Wag looked at her and pranced nervously to the side.

"Huh," Tom said intelligently, watching the mare. "It looks like you've found a friend, Wag."

"Yes I have," Wag agreed, walking towards the mare. She let him approach her but she kept her chocolate brown eyes trained on Tom. The wizard rubbed her cheek and she turned her head to nudge his shoulder.

"Does she have a name?" Tom asked, stepping into the air and hovering a few centimeters or so off the ground. Wag thought for a moment.

"Yes," he said after a few seconds. "Her name is Khione." The newly named Khione nickered appreciatively and lifted her head, her long silky mane trailing down her shoulders.

"Khione?" Tom asked. "Isn't that the name of Ianite's daughter? You know, the one who made -" he broke off awkwardly and shuffled his feet. Wag glared at his friend.

"She was a beautiful lady, a guardian of the four winds. Her hair was silver and her eyes were the color of warm chocolate. That description suits my new steed. Any objections will now be ignored," Wag huffed and mounted Khione. He turned his head to face Tom. "I would ride off into the sunset now, but it's not sunset and that's the opposite direction I'd need to ride anyway."

Tom snorted. "So ride off into the sunrise, Mr. Horseman."

Wag smirked. "I will. And I'll build Khione a stable tomorrow over near the HQ."

"I'll help," Tom offered, walking a few steps higher into the air. "I'll go back to the HQ now and wait for you to get back. See you in a few hours." He winked, and then disappeared with a faint popping noise. Wag grinned and turned Khione to face the east.

"Let's go, Khione, Horse of Wind," Wag whispered and Khione whinnied, running off into distance, sand flying up in her wake.

**A wonderful first chapter, in my opinion! Can we get two reviews for a chapter tomorrow?  
><strong>

**Random Observation: Khione (Kee-own) is the name of the Greek goddess of ice and snow. I have her set as Ianite's daughter in this just because I felt like it. Any objections will now be ignored. ;)**

**Wizard Quote of the Day: "A wizard is never late, nor is he ever early. He always arrives precisely when he means to." - Gandalf the Grey in _The Fellowship of the Rings_**


	2. Lost Friends

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,625 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. Now let's get this party rolling!**

Chapter 2

"It's not centered!" Wag yelled, causing Khione to snort in surprise. He rubbed her nose in apology but then he glared at the stable. He was very picky about things like symmetry and the fact that his horse's stable was asymmetrical made him very upset.

"Wag, we can fix it. It's not that big of a deal," Tom sighed, flicking his wand at the offending wall. It shifted a meter sideways over the ground and the rest of the building expanded with it. Wag grinned and nodded his thanks. He supposed he was being a bit overdramatic; it was just that minor details like that really bugged him if they weren't exact.

"What do you want to do for the walls?" Tom asked. "I think just wood looks a bit plain."

"Maybe we could put in stairs for the wall, but have an overlay of slabs every half-meter?" Wag suggested, tilting his head. Tom shrugged and summoned oak stairs to his hand.

"Only one way to find out if it looks good," Tom starting placing down stairs in a row, facing towards the north. Wag helped him, wrapping the stairs all around the structure, building up one meter every time. Once the walls were complete, Wag and Tom moved onto the other decorations around the outside.

Khione eventually fell asleep as Wag and Tom created her stable. The two friends worked in silence for the most part, only speaking when suggesting details they could add. Slowly, the beautiful stable was constructed. After two hours of building, Wag was finally satisfied with the stable and spread some straw around inside for a soft floor while Tom summoned trees around the outside for scenery.

"It looks good to me," Tom commented, standing back and looking at the structure. Wag walked over to him and sat down, back against a tree.

"Looks nice. Thanks for your help," Wag studied the stable, eyes tracing every detail to make sure nothing was out of place. Everything seemed to be in place, so he stood back up and went over to Khione. Khione opened her warm dark eyes and nickered when she saw Wag standing in front of her. Wag smiled and untied her lead from the fence. He led her over to her stable and opened the gate to the inside of the building.

Khione trotted inside and began nosing around in the straw, occasionally shaking her head when a piece of the dried grass tickled her nose. Wag smiled happily as he watched the mare explore her new home, barely noticing when Tom leaned on the fence next to him.

"I'm glad you've found a friend. I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone," Tom said, keeping his eyes on Khione. Wag nodded, half lost in his own thoughts. "Khione's very beautiful. If she wasn't a horse I would say that she was actually Ianite's daughter."

"You never know," Wag murmured, turning his head to face Tom. "Maybe Princess Khione decided to take a new form. She is as unpredictable as the wind and she can shape shift."

"Don't let your imagination run away with you, Wag. Those are just legends. Lady Ianite herself assured us that Khione couldn't shape shift," Tom scoffed at Wag's idea. "And a good thing too. We don't want her running around the world disguised as an animal anyway. She's bad enough in human form."

"Do you want to have your eyes gouged out?" Wag asked sarcastically. "Because it sounds like you're asking for it."

"You're one to talk," Tom snapped. "As if you haven't insulted Princess Khione enough times yourself."

Wag's eyes flared with anger. "At least I have a right to! For you, her spell was a dream. For me, it was a curse. You don't understand and never will."

Tom took a step back, fumbling for his wand. "It wasn't just all fun and games for me either, _Waglington._ I didn't even know about the spell until everyone else knew about it."

"But your village put you up on a pedestal!" Wag yelled back, gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "What did my family do? Hid me away, lied about me, whipped me, taunted me and even -" Wag cut himself off before he could say anything else. "You don't have any idea what true pain is, _murderer._"

Tom gasped as if he had been hit, hands flying to his mouth. He stared at Wag, hurt and betrayal swimming in his eyes.

"You don't think _he _was my friend too?" Tom choked. Khione lifted her head, confused by the argument. She whinnied in distress, pawing anxiously at the ground as she watched the two wizards squabble.

"I don't know. Maybe you were _his _friend, maybe you weren't. Maybe all this is just an act!" Wag waved his hands in the air for emphasis. He barged into Khione's stable and jumped on her back. He picked up the reigns and rode her out of the stable. He stopped in front of Tom and stared down at his friend with contempt in his silvery eyes.

"Don't you think I tried to save _him?_" Don't you think his life mattered to me?" Tom whispered, tears starting to glisten in the corner of his eyes.

"It clearly didn't matter enough for you to try your hardest," Wag said, voice laced with cold venom. He turned Khione around and urged her into a gallop, leaving Tom alone, shocked and crying, in front of the empty stable.

XxX

_"Boy! Get over here now!" A man with a short black beard smacked a smooth branch against the door to a room. The door opened and out walked a boy who looked to be in his early teens, with black, unkempt hair hanging in his face. He kept his head down and dragged his feet across the floor. He wrapped his purple gray robe tighter around his shoulders and stood in front of the man._

_"Carpmod," The boy said, voice soft and devoid of emotion. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, flinching when the man smacked the branch against the palm of his hand._

_"Follow me, Curse." The man, Carpmod, commanded, turning and walking swiftly out of the room. The boy followed, stumbling a bit over his robe as he tried to keep up. They walked in silence as they exited the house and traveled deep into the woods. Every now and then, the boy would trip and fall but Carpmod kept on walking, forcing the boy to scramble to his feet and run after him._

_At last, they arrived in a clearing. It was almost fully surrounded by thorn bushes, whose thorns were bared like claws. Carpmod suddenly turned around and smacked the boy in the stomach with the branch, sending him tumbling into the thorns. The boy stifled a wail of pain and untangled himself from the sharp barbs, some of which were now stained crimson at the tips._

_The boy stood up shakily and kept his head down, trembling as Carpmod started stalking towards him._

_"Demon," Carpmod snarled, raising his branch. The boy's legs shook and he crumpled to the ground, raising his hands to try to shield himself from the man's fury._

_"Curse," Carpmod tightened his grip on the branch. Tears started to appear in the boy's silver eyes and he pressed himself as close to the ground as he could get._

_"Why don't you die?" Carpmod swung the branch down._

_The boy's scream echoed through the trees, accompanied by a sickening cracking noise._

_Carpmod grinned and hefted the branch. He walked out of the clearing with an arrogant swagger, following the path from whence he had come._

_The boy gasped and starting coughing, flecks of blood splattering on the ground. He raised his hand to his cheek and gently touched the place where his skin had been torn open. He immediately snatched his hand away, sobbing into the leaf mold. His jaw was at a lopsided angle and he trembled all over from the waves of pain._

_He forced himself to swallow and closed his eyes. A silver mist appeared and curled through the trees, wreathing around his face. After a few minutes, the mist cleared away to reveal that the boy's jaw was back in its normal position and the torn flesh had healed_

_The boy still lay on the ground, shaking violently. Eventually, tears stopped streaming down his cheeks and he lifted his hand to rub his eyes._

_"Am I a curse?" The boy wondered aloud, voice soft. "I've always been this way. I've always been able to do magic. I only just found out a few years ago. Do I really deserve this?"_

_'Yes,' the trees seemed to whisper. 'Demon child.' The boy sighed and curled up on the ground, wrapping his robe around him for warmth._

_"Hey, you!" The boy jerked his head in fear at the sound of someone's voice. Another boy about his age walked out of the trees. The other boy was wearing robes similar to his own, except they were dark blue and black. His diamond coloured eyes shone with friendliness and he walked without fear in his steps. "I was taking a walk and I heard something. I thought it was a deer, but it was actually you! My name is Tom, by the way." The other boy, Tom, said, cheerfully oblivious to the fact that the first boy was huddled on the ground, smeared with mud and traces of blood._

_Tom offered his hand to the boy and he accepted it gratefully, getting to his feet._

_"Thanks for helping me," The boy said, shyly. After a moment's thought, he grinned, "My name is James."_

**Thanks for a great response on the first chapter! Can we get two reviews and a favorite for this chapter?**

**Random Observation: Since Tom (Syndicate Project) proclaimed yesterday was a day for the British, I built a pixel art fish n' chips! It was my first ever pixel art and it's actually really good! I almost want to eat it, but I don't think I could fit my kindle fire into my mouth. ;)**

**Wizard Quote of the Day: **

**"So you're going to die?" **

**"Oh yes." The cat purred as the fingers tickled it behind the ear. **

**The smith looked embarrassed. "When?"**

**The wizard thought for a moment. "In about six minutes' time."**

**_- Drum Billet, Equal Rites_**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Haha! Yep, it's here! I actually watched _The Fellowship of the Rings _for the first time a few days ago, so I wanted to include some Gandalf quotes!  
><strong>

**KittKaz: You got that right! And are you a poet or something? I've never heard anybody describe reading like that before, and that description; it was amazing!**


	3. Silver Tornado

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,556 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. **

**The Random Observation has made its way to the first author's note this time because Ironhideandratchet4ever brought up a very good question: "Is it Killertom or Syndicate?" This is the exact reason I first wanted to use the User Created instead of Killertom in the first place, because I wanted to avoid this confusion. The only flaw there was, I couldn't find out what the User Created's minecraft skin looked like, and before you ask, I searched EVERYWHERE. For once, Google was less than helpful. But anyway, to answer the question, I am using Killertom. As you will see in this chapter, the wizards call the 'players' by their last names, so Jordan = Sparklez, Tucker = Jeriicho, etc. Now let's get this party rolling!  
><strong>

Chapter 3

"Thanks for building the saltshaker, Wag!" Sparklez said, paying the wizard fifteen diamonds. Wag smiled and slipped the diamonds into his pockets, enjoying the satisfying clink of the gems.

"It was no problem," Wag shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling. "I'm sure Mr. Syndicate will be quite, ah, _salty_ when he comes home."

Sparklez laughed and adjusted his sunglasses. "I'm sure he will be."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Wag shook Sparklez's hand and nodded farewell. Sparklez waved and ran off back to his house, probably going to get the supplies for a mining adventure to replenish his supply of diamonds. Wag shook his head in amusement. Ordinary mortals were so queer. Their daily lives revolved around working hard for food and resources. It toughened them up, made them stronger, and made it easier for them to fight mobs. The harder they worked, the more experienced they grew, but Wag knew that someday, it would be all over for them. One by one, his mortal friends would disappear from life. It made him sad to think that someday, Sparklez would die. He was a good man, always respectful to him. Syndicate too, was showing a particular interest in building. Jeriicho, he may not miss so much. He was honestly quite arrogant, but was still friendly nonetheless.

Wag sighed. Being timelessly immortal could sometimes be depressing. He would never grow old. He would watch the seasons change endlessly. The world would change around him and he would stay the same. Two hundred years from now, he would still be the same person. Of course, that was only assuming something else didn't kill him.

There was a difference between truly immortal and timelessly immortal. Truly immortal meant that you could not be harmed. Disease, natural causes, or humans could not kill you. Timelessly immortal only meant that you stayed alive for however long something didn't kill you. Smite swords, the unaltered void, and even falling could kill someone who was timelessly immortal.

Wag winced, rubbing his side. He knew first hand that smite swords could kill him. He had practically had a conversation with Death after – no. Bad Waglington. Don't think about that day. It won't bring _him _back. Thinking about _him _won't make it any easier.

Which reminded him, he needed to apologize to Tom. He shouldn't have said all those hurtful things a few days ago. It wasn't even Tom's fault that _he _died. If Wag looked at the real reason _he _died, it was all Princess Khione's fault.

Still, he couldn't exactly go around blaming a goddess for all the troubles in his life. He had to be strong and face up to her trials. He was convinced everything bad that had happened in his life was some sort of a test. So far, he had no idea if he'd passed any, but he was going to make sure he kept trying to face these tests with a smile on his face and strength in his heart.

Wag closed his eyes and concentrated on a specific location. There was a faint _whooshing _noise and he opened his silvery eyes to find himself in front of Tom's door. Wag smirked. The thirteen years he had lived as a normal human – well, as normal as he could get with wizardly powers – had taught him to always knock before entering a room. Nether, you could even knock on a door with a stick and you could still be called 'polite.'

Wag raised his fist and gently knocked on the diamond coloured door. He waited a few seconds but was surprised when Matt opened the door instead of Tom.

"I was looking for Tom," Matt said, answering Wag's unspoken question. "Have you seen him? I heard you two got into an argument the other day."

"That's why I was looking for him," Wag sighed, voice heavy with worry. "I wanted to apologize. I said some things that I really shouldn't have said. They weren't even true – I just lost control of my anger."

"Yeah, you really need to work on controlling your temper," Matt glared at Wag, accusation sharp on his words. "Now we don't know where Tom is, or even how upset he could be."

"I'm scared, too, you know. Tom was my first friend, and he's still my best friend," Wag trembled. "He's the one who helped – helped me be brave enough to stand up to my – my family." Wag started to visibly shake and his eyes darted around fearfully.

Matt laid a comforting hand on Wag's shoulder. "Hey man, it's okay. We'll find him," Matt reassured him, voice changing to a soothing tone. Wag nodded but he started blinking rapidly, as if forcing back tears. "Listen, I'll search the savannah and you can search the desert. We meet back here at eight o' clock if we don't find Tom."

"Okay," Wag half-smiled, afraid to be hopeful. He closed his eyes again and teleported, this time opening his eyes to an endless stretch of sand dunes and canyons. "Ready or not, Tom, I'm going to find you."

XxX

It was getting close to sunset by the time Wag spotted the blue cats running around. He stopped, narrowing his eyes as he tried to decide if the cats were a trick of the light. Nope. There were legitimately diamond coloured ocelots running around in the sand.

He rounded the dune and saw Tom sitting in the sand, knees pulled up to his chin. He was staring at nothing, occasionally rubbing an ocelot behind its ears when it approached him.

"Tom?" Wag asked, half-expecting for Tom to ignore him. The other wizard turned to look at Wag, eyes devoid of emotion. "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking. I lost control."

Tom turned his head away again without speaking. But he patted the ground next to him to invite Wag to sit down. Wag walked over and sat in the spot that Tom had indicated. He watched Tom, noticing little details about the wizard that he never would have noticed otherwise. In the red sunlight, Tom's cloak appeared to have shimmering patterns of cat's faces. Tom's eyes also seemed to faintly glow and his birch wand was wreathed in a pale crystal blue aura. Minor details, sure, but Wag found them quite intricate and interesting.

"What's your power?" Tom asked, the unexpected question rendering Wag speechless for a total of three seconds.

"You mean my aura?" Wag asked, referring to the mystic colour of an individual wizard's spell. The wizard's aura was usually reflected in their eyes; Tom had diamond coloured eyes, therefore his aura was the colour of polished diamonds. Matt's eyes were yellow, and his spells were also yellow. "My aura is silver, if that's what you mean."

"I'm not talking about your aura," Tom said, facing Wag again. "I'm talking about your _power. _Sure, your aura can be reflected in your power, but it's not your power."

Wag tilted his head, confused. Tom brought out his wand and slowly traced an equilateral triangle into the sand. He tapped the center of the triangle and another diamond coloured cat shimmered into existence, standing on the triangle. It ran off to join the other cats, waving its tail wildly in excitement.

"You can summon cats?" Wag asked, realization beginning to dawn on him. "So that's your power?" Tom nodded, confirming Wag's question.

"You try. Trace a shape on the ground; it will come to you which shape you should draw. Then tap the center of your chosen shape with your wand and your power should activate," Tom said.

Wag stared at the sand for a few minutes before deciding on what shape he should draw. Slowly and ever so carefully, he traced a spiral into the sand with the tip of his wand. He gently tapped the center of the spiral and a thick fog started rising from his wand. His eyes followed the fog up into the air, where it started tom form a large cloud. The unnatural silver cloud started swirling and it grew larger, quickly stretching across the whole sky. In the center under the whole cloud, Wag stood up, quickly followed by Tom. They watched as lightning crackled in the cloud, and thunder rolled ominously over the landscape.

Wag's eyes widened when the center of the cloud starting stretching downwards, still twisting around like a drill. He saw Tom start to tremble as they realized what was going on. The diamond ocelots dissipated into thin air as Tom's anxiety interrupted the spell.

"Tornado," Wag whispered. He grabbed Tom's arm as the tornado started reaching towards them hungrily. Tom screamed as the winds whipped their cloaks around and he closed his eyes, trying to hide from the silver storm.

Wag also closed his eyes, but he imagined himself in Khione's stable, with Tom safely by his side. When he reopened his eyes, he was standing exactly where he had imagined, and Tom was indeed standing right next to him, eyes still clenched shut even though the danger of the tornado had passed. When Wag glanced outside, the skies were clear of any clouds, silver or normal.

"Well," Wag commented, rubbing the curious Khione's nose as he spoke. "I think I know what my power is."

**Yay! Waglington has a power and many things are explained! Maybe we can get three more reviews for another chapter tomorrow?**

**Wizard QotD: "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_**

**TheAmazingQwerty: I know! I felt so bad when I was writing it, but the good news is, *stuffs rag in mouth before I can give away spoiler* mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph!  
><strong>

**(Guest who I'm going to assume is KittKaz): Cool! I can't wait to read it when it you post it! So many feels last chapter...**

**Ironhideandratchet4ever: Thank you very much!**

**Redpikmanred: Thanks!**


	4. Helium is Awesome

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,643 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. **

Chapter 4

"Hey, Wag! Do you have a moment to spare?" Wag pulled up on Khione's reigns and looked for the source of the voice. He narrowed his eyes, not seeing anyone but was startled when the voice spoke again from right above him. "Up here, Wag."

Wag looked up and saw a cow with a bright orange beard sitting in a tree above him. Wag yelped, startling Khione, who reared and almost threw him off. The cow watched the whole scene unfold, still sitting in the tree.

"Twisted," Wag sighed. "Why are you in a tree?" Twisted blinked and scratched his beard.

"I don't really want to talk about it. All I can say, is that with helium, you can do anything," Twisted said, gripping the branch he was on when the wind made it sway violently. "Can you just get me down without any more questions about how awesome helium can be?"

"Sure," Wag rolled his eyes. "I'll just create a water source so you can jump down into that, okay?" Twisted nodded, gritting his teeth in anxiety. Wag summoned a water bucket to his hand, and poured it onto a 1x1 meter area on the ground. The physics of the world caused the area where he had placed it to create an endless water source, which would also serve as Twisted's landing platform.

Twisted jumped from the tree without any hesitation and landed waist deep in the water. He started to splash around in the water, playing around and generally being silly.

Wag laughed at Twisted's antics, amused by the half-wizard.

He was once again reminded that Twisted wasn't a true wizard like the rest of them. He had grown up in Ianarea, raised by his mother who was most definitely and undoubtedly human, whilst his father had been a wayward wizard. Twisted hadn't told them much about his father, but he had mentioned one of his spells had backfired one time, and there had been a very big crater in the land.

So Twisted, being half-wizard, possessed incredible building talents, ability to summon materials and was unable to appear any older after he had reached the age of thirty. But he was not immortal – he could only live for a few centuries and could not teleport or cast spells. He was really quite young too; only a hundred and twenty-two years. He still had some childish traits about him, which the other wizards saw as something very funny, yet nothing bad.

"All right, silly. Did you have any plans for today?" Wag smiled. Twisted stood up and waded out of the water, shaking like a dog to dry off.

"Not really. I was planning on doing some parkour in the coliseum with User. Why? Did you need something?" Twisted asked, staring up at Wag.

"Nah. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later," Wag shrugged. "It was nothing too important."

Twisted tilted his head. "That reminds me, what was your argument with Tom all about? Matt told me you had quarreled but he wasn't keen on giving any details."

"I may have told Tom he didn't care about his friends," Wag avoided Twisted's intense gaze. "I didn't mean it, though."

"Are you sure?" Twisted questioned, criticism thinly veiled in his words. Wag snapped his head back around and glared at Twisted.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Wag growled, voice low and threatening. He reached for his wand and closed his fingers around the smooth obsidian base. He kept it tucked in his robes but he tensed, ready to whip it out at a moment's notice. If it came to a fight, he knew he would have the upper hand.

"I do. I'm not a senseless child. And I'm also starting to realize that if you can't control your temper, you're going to become a danger to us all," Twisted snarled back. Wag recoiled as if stung, but he quickly whipped out his wand. Khione neighed in fear and she tensed her muscles. Wag quickly slipped off the mare's back, and she bolted a millisecond later, taking off in the direction of her stable.

"Oh am I?" Wag's wand started to glow silver and clouds began massing together above his head. "Are you sure about that?"

"At this point, yes," A diamond sword shimmered into existence in Twisted's hand.

Wag laughed cruelly, hard eyes never leaving Twisted's face. "An ordinary sword won't hurt me," his voice dropped in pitch, becoming icy cold. He lifted his wand and lightning crackled in the silver storm clouds. The winds began howling around Wag, who stood firm in it all.

Twisted yelped as the winds knocked him off his feet. He scrambled to stand up, but was pushed back down into the ground again. Wag stared at the half-wizard, a twisted grin etched on his face.

Twisted drove his sword into the ground, and used it to help pull himself up. He resisted the pull of the wind for a few seconds, but as the tornado fully descended to the ground, he was torn off his feet and flung into the storm. He screamed, being tumbled around in the circulating winds.

In the center of the tornado stood Waglington, who started to slowly move his wand in a circle above his head. The speed of the cyclone picked up and Twisted's body was jerked around in the howling silver winds. Several times, he slammed into rocks or pieces of debris and the painful collisions were usually followed by a short scream.

Wag started to laugh as the wind tugged on the hem of his robe. Once, he made the winds die down just enough to let Twisted fall to the ground but made the winds start swirling faster than ever, leaving the half-wizard very disoriented.

"You're right; I am dangerous," Wag laughed cruelly, the tone of his voice making chills run down his own back. "Maybe you shouldn't have -" he paused, grinning maniacally, "made me _angry._"

Twisted wailed in fear, clawing at the air around him, desperately grasping for something that would allow him to hold on to life. He slammed into a rotten tree limb that had also been caught up in the tornado and his breath was knocked out of him. He fell limp and started falling down through the powerful winds.

"Wag! What are you doing?" Wag's focus was torn away from the storm when Phil's shocked voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see his fellow wizard staring at Wag with complete shock and betrayal shining in his eyes.

The tornado faltered and Twisted fell to the ground, his body smacking into the hard earth. He gasped and rolled over onto his back, clutching his ribs. Blood flecked the area around his mouth and every time he coughed, more scarlet blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth, staining his ginger beard a dark crimson.

Wag stared at Twisted, the furious light in his eyes giving away to horror; horror for what he had done. He met Phil's gaze for one fleeting second, his own eyes filled with fear. With that, he turned and ran off into the desert, abandoning his friends for their own safety.

XxX

"What have I done?" Wag muttered to himself for the hundredth time. He was crouched in the shadow of a sandstone formation. He had been crying for the past hour, quietly wondering how he had lost control like that. He had known Twisted for so many years and he had never once dreamed of attacking him, especially not so brutally. Sure, they had arguments, but they were usually resolved in a civilized manner, not by creating a tornado and breaking several of Twisted's ribs.

Now he was alone in the desert. Maybe it was for the best that he was isolated, but there was also no one to calm him down or reassure him that everything would be all right; that it would all work out in the end.

That's when a distant whinnying broke the silence of the desert. Wag lifted his head, the light breeze tossing sand into his eyes. He squinted and looked for the source of the sound. He spotted a silver-and-white blur that was getting larger by the second. He stood up, knees wobbling from being in a sitting position for so long.

"Khione?" he murmured, voice cracking. He swallowed, wincing at the dry, gritty feeling in his mouth. Khione stopped right in front of him and snorted in what seemed to be triumph.

"Thanks for finding me, girl," Wag hugged Khione, leaning against her and breathing in her sweet horsey scent. She nickered and shook her mane as though saying _Good to see you too, wizard._

"What's this?" Wag wondered, noticing a slip of white paper tucked into Khione's saddle. He teased out the paper and found it to be a letter addressed to him. He unfolded the paper and read the quickly scribbled handwriting, recognizing it to be Tom's.

_'Waglington, I know you're having a hard time right now. I don't know what it is, but whatever you're going through, take as long as you need to sort it out. If you need me, you'll know where to find me. I know I can't understand exactly what's going through your head, but clearly something's affecting your thoughts. You can come home any time you like. I'll be there for you always. Your friend, Tom.'_

Wag stared at the letter, reading it over a few times to let the message fully sink in. Once he realized what Tom was saying, his silver eyes hardened and he closed his fist, crumpling the letter.

"Well Tom," Wag sneered, rage blinding his vision once again. "Maybe I don't _want _to come home. Maybe I want to live on my own."

"Maybe I'll go rouge."

**Oh no! Twisted gets beat up and Wag runs away! Can three reviews and a new favourite get the next chapter posted tomorrow? Because tomorrow, I'm going to *stuffs the spoiler-muffling rag in my mouth* mmph mmph mmph mm-mmph!**

**Random Observation: _Tornado _by Little Big Town is an _extremely _appropriate song to listen to during/after reading this! (hint, hint, go look up the song on YouTube and listen to it)**

**Wizard QotD: "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." - Severus Snape, ****_The Sorcerer's Stone_ or _The Philospher's Stone_; whatever it's called in your country. ;)**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Yeah! Freakin' awesome! I'm afraid that I may have made you slightly upset with Wag's powers in this chapter though...**

**Redpikmanred: Why thank you!**

**Ironhideandratchet4ever: ;)**

**KittKaz: Yus! Hail the almighty Tom, summoner of cats and the reason for Pop Tarts! Oh and just so you know, it's never too late; it's just always too early! (My interesting bit of logic. It probably comes from the fact that most of these last few chapters have been written after 10 PM and finished around 1 AM)**


	5. Downfall of the Tormentor

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,522 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. **

Chapter 5

Wag was quickly learning that living alone was, well, _lonely._

Sure, he had Khione, but whenever he talked to her, it was more of a one-sided conversation. He couldn't really interpret her nickering too well and there were times when she would go out into the desert all day and not come back until night.

In the meantime, Wag had created a small hut using materials that had colors close to the shade of the sand to avoid detection. Birch wood, sandstone, and acacia planks were the primary materials, but he was also quite frustrated because he couldn't make his home extravagant or he would be found. He couldn't even dig too far into the ground for fear of one of the mortals strip mining into his house.

Wag dipped his hands into a cauldron, the cold water soothing his calloused fingers. He cupped some water in the palm of his hands and lifted it to his mouth to drink. He sighed in pleasure and splashed the icy water in his face.

He blinked, the crystal droplets trickling down his cheeks. He pulled his hood farther over his head, making sure his face was completely hidden in the shadows of the cloth. He couldn't have anyone seeing the scars. Which reminded him of something he needed to do.

He hurried out of his house and stopped outside for a fleeting second. He glanced around, eyes wide and then started to run across the sand. It wasn't long before he started to breathe heavily but he kept on running. The heat from the sun warmed his robes to the point where the cloth had started to stick to his skin because he was sweating so much.

Wag swallowed and kept running despite the heat. His lungs started to burn for air and he began to stumble, feet sinking into the loose sand. Wag blinked back tears as a jab of pain pierced his chest; the need for a deep breath of air affecting his heart.

_I have to get there_, Wag thought, spotting a leafy green blur on the horizon. His vision swam and his legs began to feel numb.

Wag gasped, what little breath he had escaping his body as he tripped over something lying in the ground. He lay in the sand, gasping for air. Black spots danced across his vision and he closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but breathing.

After some time, he was able to catch his breath and he opened his eyes, searching the ground for what he had tripped over. He spotted an object half-buried in the sand and crawled over to it. He dusted the sand off of the surface of the object and squinted, trying to see what it was.

Wag cried out in horror as he was faced with a shining emerald in the exact shape of a star.

XxX

_"James!" Tom sprang to his feet, his cloak billowing around his legs. "What happened to you?"_

_James smiled weakly, leaning heavily on one foot. Blood was smeared around the corners of his mouth, he held his left arm in an awkward position, and there was a gash across his back. He wrapped his right arm around the trunk of a nearby dark oak and immediately reeled back, revealing that his hands were crossed with cuts from a whip._

_"What did he do?" Tom wailed, rushing over to his friend. James flinched away when Tom grabbed his shoulder._

_"Watch the bruises," James hissed, eyes bright with pain. Tom released the young wizard's shoulder quickly and took a step back._

_"You can't keep letting this happen to you," Tom murmured. James said nothing, but he closed his eyes and a silver mist began to drift from the trees. Tom also closed his eyes and a tinge of blue tainted the silver mist. The combined healing powers enveloped James in a misty blanket._

_When James opened his eyes, the mist evaporated but his body was clear of all wounds. Bright red scars still stood out in a scary contrast to his flesh, but when James moved, he showed no pain. Tom opened his eyes again and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw James was healed._

_"Why? I can heal myself every time," James replied to Tom's question. Tom shook his head furiously._

_"That's not the point! You're letting that – that dung-faced excuse for a man beat you and you're not doing anything about it!" James started to tremble violently._

_"You – you don't understand. When Carpmod get angry, he – he -" James broke off, unable to continue. Tom narrowed his eyes._

_"Crap-mud," he muttered. James laughed, despite the situation. Tom couldn't hold back a smile, and before long, both boys were laughing at the ridiculous nickname for James's father._

_Suddenly, James's laughing faltered. His silver eyes widened and he tensed up. "Get out of here," He whispered to Tom, voice low and urgent. "Run! He's coming!"_

_Tom shut his mouth and sprinted to the thorn bushes, diving over the brambles without hesitation. He almost started to run back to his village when he froze, a thought entering his head. He slowly turned around and crept back to the edge of the clearing where he crouched behind the thorn bushes, watching the center of the clearing from a gap in the prickly branches._

_In the center of the clearing stood a burly, fine-featured man with a bushy black beard and cold brown eyes. Tom gritted his teeth, recognizing Carpmod from James's description of his tormentor. James himself was crouched on the ground, shaking violently with fear._

_"Worthless excuse for a boy," Carpmod snarled, venomous tone making James flinch in terror. "I never asked for a curse. I never asked for you. No one likes you anyway. Don't you want to die?"_

_"N – no," James whimpered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No s – sir."_

_"Oh really," Carpmod sneered. "You know I could take this whip -" he snapped his whip in the air for emphasis, the sharp cracking sound echoing through the woods, "- it would only be a few lashes across the throat. Then all this pain would be over."_

_"No," James sobbed. "Don't – you can't kill me. Not – not yet."_

_"What do have that's worth living for, demon?" Carpmod growled, voice hardening. "I'm offering you relief, don't you realize this?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Carpmod raised his whip and swung it down in a matter of a few seconds. James screamed as pain bloomed across his forehead, blood running into his eyes. Carpmod lifted his whip and swung again. He repeated the process over and over until James finally collapsed to the earth, his face and arms covered in blood. Carpmod started to kick the boy, whilst still whipping him. Each cut or bruise that James received was quickly followed by a cry of pain._

_Finally, Tom couldn't take it any longer. He sprang out from the thorn bushes and ran in front of James, raising his arms to shield his friend from Carpmod's rage._

_Carpmod froze, seemingly shocked by Tom's appearance. James coughed, hacking up blood and trying to squirm away. He didn't go more than a few centimeters before his limbs fell limp and he lay still on the ground, eyes closed and breath coming fast._

_"I won't let you hurt James any more," Tom said firmly, staring Carpmod in the eyes. Carpmod lowered his whip, confused._

_"Get out of the way," Carpmod said in a tone that suggested Tom was nothing more than a foolish puppy. Tom did not back down and met Carpmod's stare evenly with a glare of his own._

_"No, I think you'd better leave my friend alone," Tom said, voice deadly calm._

_"You're kidding, right?" Carpmod snorted. "Who would want to be friends with a mistake?" James sobs got louder for a few seconds._

_"He's not a mistake, or a demon. You're the only demon here," Tom snarled. Carpmod's eyes filled with a murderous fury and he grasped his whip tighter._

_"You're like him, aren't you?" Carpmod growled at Tom. "Another curse. Run back to your home, Curse, if you even have one."_

_Tom eyes flared with anger and he screamed; an invisible force suddenly sent Carpmod flying backwards into an oak tree, which he crashed into and fell to the ground. He lifted his head, cast a fearful glance at Tom, scrambled to his feet and ran out of the clearing, abandoning his whip._

_Tom turned around and knelt beside James. He tore off a piece of his robe and used it as a rag to wipe James's face clean of blood._

_"We have to leave now. Can you stand?" Tom asked. To answer Tom's question, James wordlessly struggled to his feet and stood shakily, but was standing nonetheless._

_"Let's go. Before he finds us," James nodded and leaning heavily on Tom's shoulder, stumbled out of the bloody clearing. The two boys walked as quickly as they could manage and James sighed in relief._

_"Thanks for standing up for me," James whispered._

_"That's what friends are for," Tom replied, smiling gently._

**Aw, poor James. Now everyone will be so sad. But to distract ourselves from the sadness, can anyone who reviews say who their favorite wizard of all time is and why? I can be as simple as mine, which is "Gandalf because he's just plain epic!" but feel free to elaborate!**

**Random Observation: I loved reading _The Hobbit_ but I just couldn't get through _The Fellowship of the Ring_ when I tried to read that.**

**Wizard QotD: **"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" - Gandalf the Grey, ****_The Hobbit_****

****TheAmazingQwerty: Aw, I'm sorry for making you cry! But I guess I made you sad in this chapter too...****

****Powertothepeople: And the cliffy is not yet resolved, either! In fact, it's just gotten bigger!****


	6. Dagger

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,232 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. (Also, this chapter is more of a _Crapter_, because I couldn't write it at my 'prime writing time' which is after 10 at night.) **

Chapter 6

Wag slowly picked up the emerald and studied its gleaming, polished surface. The sunlight shimmered off of the surface, creating a faint green glow. It was beautiful, yet Wag knew that it held a dark secret. As if nature had read his thoughts, an unnaturally cold wind whistled across the desert.

Wag shivered and without really knowing what he was doing, pocketed the star shaped gem. He stood back up and continued to the haze of green on the horizon, this time walking.

The green mass eventually formed into a short stretch of steep and grassy hills. Behind the hills, there was a thickly clustered forest that Wag knew his way around better than the Fyre HQ. The trees hid rivers of blood that had long since sunk into the ground. The birds' singing was a long-lost echo of a cry of pain. Dew made of tears settled on the leaves every morning. Each scuff mark on the ground was from someone falling into an abyssal pit of torture, and the wind carried their wailing back from the Void.

Wag knew the forest hid layers upon layers of agony, all from his past.

He blinked, suddenly realizing he had crossed over the hills and was now standing under a massive tree – the beginning of the forest. He stepped into the shadow of the woods, the damp, rotten leaf mold squishing under his feet. He continued deeper in, occasionally brushing spider webs out of his face.

Something crunched under his feet, but Wag swallowed and kept on walking, not even wanting to look down. Numerous white bleached objects littered the ground in front of Wag but he didn't take his eyes off of a dim red light shining up ahead.

He pushed his way through the thick underbrush and found himself in a clearing. Bones were scattered across the ground; mere remains of corpses that had once been humans who had lived and breathed life.

Wag leaned down and picked up a dagger lying on the ground. The blade was jagged and the hilt was charred. But even after so many decades, it still had a sickly green glow.

_Of course it's still got poison on it,_ Wag thought, studying the dagger. _It was enchanted like this._

"One sacrificial dagger and thousands of cursed souls," Wag sighed. "They didn't deserve the fate they got." He traced his finger against the flat of the blade, not fearing the poison. The only way he could fear the dagger was if his hand slipped and the blade pierced his flesh.

Wag shuddered, recalling a distant memory. His attention drifted and the dagger fell to the ground, clattering against the hard packed earth. Wag collapsed on the ground shortly after, eyes dimming as he lost his consciousness to another flashback.

XxX

_"James, what are you doing? We're supposed to be working," James glanced up, looking at Phil. The other boy blinked back at him, his curly brown hair hanging into his face._

_"I'm trying to find something that will help us get out of our predicament," James responded, turning back to his book. "This book has a lot of legends but nothing that's really relevant to us."_

_"What's the closest thing that you've found?" Phil asked, peering over James's shoulder curiously._

_"Right here," James said, pointing to a paragraph written in Rune. "It says that one of the elder gods, Herobrine, created six powers. Beyond that, I can only read the first two powers. I still haven't fully learned Rune yet, but the first two powers are Summoning and Storm."_

_"Well what do powers have to do with us?" Phil questioned, sitting down next to James. James repositioned the book so they could both read it._

_"There are six of us," James offered. Phil shrugged, and narrowed his eyes, staring at something else on the page._

_"What's this?" he pointed to an illustration on the page._

_"That's a wand. Apparently, the powers can only be channeled by using a wand," James told the boy. "And wands can only be given to you by the gods."_

_"Mr. Phil and Mr. James," the two boys jumped at the sound of a deep throaty voice behind them. They whipped around to see their employer, a dark-skinned baker by the name of Cruh. "I did not hire you to sit around and read fairy tales. You were supposed to be watching the bread to make sure it didn't burn. Count yourself lucky that your young friend, Mr. Matt over there, had sense enough to tend to the furnaces. Seeing as you clearly want something more entertaining to do, go ask the miller for four fifty pound sacks worth of flour. Take twelve Monetas* for payment, and don't spend it on anything you want, else it'll be your hides I'll be paying the miller with."_

_"We're sorry, sir. We'll get to it right away," Phil promised. He pulled James to his feet and took the book from him. He placed the book on a nearby cabinet and together, he and James ran out of the bakery._

_Tom and James had been on the run for two years now. Along the way, they had met four other boys like them. There was Chase, a tall, scrawny fourteen year-old with messy black hair and dark green eyes. Then they had met User, a ten year old with short brown hair and a happy-go-lucky attitude. Finally, they came across Matt and Phil, two brothers who had recently been banished from their house because of an argument that resulted in Matt always having a slight limp from when arguing turned to fighting. Matt had the most serious attitude out of all of them, whilst Phil was almost the exact opposite; perky and creative._

_"Hey James. Once you snap out of your trance, we're kind of getting attacked," James snapped back to reality and saw Phil staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. James looked around and his breath caught in his throat when he saw an army marching toward the tiny village, armed with gleaming swords._

_What was worse was that James recognized the leader._

_"Run," he choked, voice cracking in fear. "Phil, warn the others. Get them out of here. They're focused on me. Maybe they won't notice if you get the other five out of the village. Run as far away as you can."_

_"We won't leave you!" Phil protested._

_"Go!" James shoved Phil back down the street. The other boy glanced back, but then ran to the bakery, leaving James alone in the middle of the street. The army was advancing quicker than ever and by now, James could hear them chanting – chanting for his blood._

_"I wish I could be like someone from the legends who can actually face their fate head on," James muttered, then turned and ran, sprinting down the streets._

_James ran faster as the footsteps behind him grew louder. He turned to the left and was met with a dead end alley. Heart pounding, silver eyes wide in fear, he turned around, cornered in the alley._

_Standing in front of him was the army and right up front was Carpmod. He was twisting a dagger in his hands, the blade shining with a faint green glow._

_"Hello, son," Carpmod smiled, the cruel light in his eyes intensifying._

_"It's time to end you once and for all."_

**Is it just me or does the cliffhanger keep getting bigger? If you enjoyed this chapter say one random word describing how you felt about the chapter in the review section below. If you didn't enjoy the chapter, it's not necessary. *Monetas - Minecraftian coins  
><strong>

**Random Observation: I'm too tired to do this. Can I just say I'm upset that Mianite season one is ending?**

**Wizard QotD: "Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it history." - _Wizard, Wicked the Musical_**

**TheAmazingQwerty: *cries with you* **


	7. I'm Dangerous

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,232 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Wag had returned from the forest. In those few days, he had been moping around, staying in bed, and tending to Khione was his only activity. He couldn't muster up the motivation for anything.

Unless of course, he ran out of food for Khione.

Wag groaned, finding his stock of hay and apples nearly gone. He trudged over to the side of Khione's makeshift stable and took the saddle off its hook on the wall, carrying it over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He stumbled a little bit under the weight of the saddle but he threw it over Khione's back with practiced ease.

"Come on girl," he said dully. "Let's get you some food. It means we'll have to go back to the others but you need to eat."

Khione nickered in response, flicking her silky silver tail. She nuzzled his shoulder and he smiled before climbing onto her back.

"Let's go," He whispered, eyes fixated on a distant point in the horizon. Somewhere, out there, were Matt, Phil, User, Twisted, and Tom. Wag wondered how many of his friends missed him; how many of the mortals even noticed he was gone; or were they relieved because a dangerous force had been removed from their lives?

Wag shook off his thoughts and continued to the west, Khione walking at a steady pace. The desert sand sifted under her hooves, and her swaying walk started to make Wag feel drowsy. His eyes began to close but he jolted awake when Khione stopped suddenly.

Standing in front of them was Matt, who had frozen in place at the sight of them. His sun-coloured eyes were bright with surprise, and a hint of fear.

"Wag," Matt said cautiously, hand reaching for the place in his armour where he hid his wand. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Wag said casually, a nervous feeling churning in his stomach. He wrapped his fingers around his wand, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. Both wizards tensed, locked in an intense staring competition.

"I'm sorry about Twisted," Wag said after a few seconds, not relaxing in the slightest. "Is he okay?"

"He's getting better. Thankfully, we were able to find Tom and he helped Twisted. Though I can't imagine that a rib piercing his lung could have felt very good. So now if you'll excuse me," Matt spat, turning his back on Wag. "I have more important things to do than talk with a rouge wizard."

Wag stared at Matt, hatred filling his eyes. He quietly dismounted Khione and brought out his wand, ever so slowly.

"Have you forgotten that I am dangerous?" Wag snarled. Matt whipped around, but Wag raised his wand and a tendril of fire snaked from the wand and curled around Matt's body. His eyes widened in terror, and he screamed as the fire wrapped around his arms. The magical flames hissed as they scorched his metal armour but they acted as ropes, lifting the struggling wizard up into the air, suspended only by his armoured wrists.

Wag's eyes grew dark and he flicked his wand ever so slightly. A new wave of fire washed out from the tip of the wand and surrounded Matt in a deadly flame.

Wag snarled, the light of the fire reflected in his silvery eyes. His hood fell down around his shoulders, revealing his face. He had youthful features, and numerous pale scars crossing his cheeks. His tousled black hair hung in his face as the fire twisted around Matt's body.

The other wizard's cries faded to a quiet whimpering as the heat of the fire began to truly burn him. His yellow eyes, glistening with tears and barely visible through the smoke, flickered shut and he fell limp, dangling in the air by his wrists.

Wag laughed cruelly, waving his wand from side to side and making Matt's unconscious form jerk around. The flames roared as they devoured Matt's armour, the heat finally beginning to melt the metal and steal the wizard's life force.

As it was, Khione saved Matt's life.

She barged into Wag, knocking him off his feet and breaking his concentration. The fire dissipated and Matt fell to the ground, limbs splayed out in unnatural angles.

Wag turned away from his fellow wizard, not even willing to check if Matt was alive. He picked up his wand from where it had fallen and mounted the mare. She snorted in what Wag thought to be impatience and she trotted off in the direction they had come from, leaving Matt nearly dead and alone

XxX

_James closed his eyes, trying to cut off the flow of tears. The heat from the torches the army was holding was starting to make him dizzy, but the silence was worse. He was just fifteen, for Notch's sake! How could these mortals stand there as he was tied to the tree and watch as his life bled out of him?_

_James opened his eyes again and met the sight with a despairing heart. Carpmod was slowly approaching him, but no more was a sadistic smile plastered upon his face. His eyes were as cold and hard as the poisonous dagger gripped in his hand._

_"Fellow humans," Carpmod said. "We all know there are demons on this earth. This one happened to be my son. Except for the fact," Carpmod paused and James's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest. "That I will never accept that this monster has any relation to me."_

_James winced, the silence from the other mortals becoming overwhelming. He locked eyes with Carpmod and he saw no trace of regret in the man's eyes._

_"Give me one reason why I should not just kill you now," Carpmod snarled, glaring at James._

_"Because we will stop you," a new voice, calm, yet laced with anger, spoke from behind Carpmod. The dagger-wielder turned suddenly and found an arrow pointed at his head._

_James almost cried out in joy. Chase was standing tall and strong in front of Carpmod, ready to fire his arrow. Behind him, Matt and Phil were armed with iron swords, User was holding a spear, and Tom himself was in fighting stance, a diamond sword gripped in his hand._

_"You really think we wouldn't have come?" Phil half-grinned._

_"We're your friends, James, and nothing can change that," Chase added._

_Carpmod's eyes grew furious and he snarled, turning back to James, ignoring the fact that an arrow was pointed right at his head._

_"You miserable worthless brute," Carpmod growled. "Your fellow curses can say nothing will stop them from being your friend. Well answer me this, demon. Can death break apart your friendship?"_

_Tom cried out as he realized what Carpmod meant, but it was already too late._

_James screamed in agony as the poisoned blade pierced his chest. It was buried deep into his flesh and the venom started to seep into his heart almost immediately. He heard an arrow flash by his face, felt blood that was not his own splatter his cheeks, and heard someone cut his bonds loose, but his senses were rapidly fading. His eyes dimmed and the world faded to a misty silver fog. He lay twitching on the ground, the poison taking control. Fire raced through his veins and he wailed, the torture never fading._

_"Help him!" He heard someone screaming in the distance. "Help him!"_

_James tried to move his mouth, tried to tell them it was all right, just to stay alive. But the only thing he could feel now was the blood bubbling at his lips and the agony surging through his body._

This is it_, James thought, _after all this, I die.

_And with that, he let his consciousness be consumed by the poison._

**I know everyone's upset with me! I can promise you though, James _does not __die_.  
><strong>

**Random Observation: JORDAN DESTROYED TOM'S HOUSE USING COWS!**

**"Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement." - Gandalf the Grey, _The Fellowship of the Ring_**

**TheAmazingQwerty: No, I probably wouldn't be too happy if you rewrote the story, but I hope you won't have to. With the way things are going for Wag so far though, you just might want to.  
><strong>

**powertothepeople: Y must I hurt you? Because it makes for an interesting story!**

**DiamondScribe: Tank yew vewy much!**


	8. Chasing Poison

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,011 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 8

_White._

_Black._

_Warmth._

_James liked it when it was warm. Warm reminded him of happy things, like summer and plant growth. He always liked plants._

I'm dead_, James thought suddenly. _How can I be thinking, let alone feeling warm? Unless maybe I'm not dead, but that's impossible.

_James blinked, opening his eyes. The blackness before faded to colours. The colours faded to shapes, and the shapes faded into people. One was a young boy, with light brown hair and worried eyes. Another had strange yellow eyes, with tears flowing from their corners. Another had red eyes and had his face lifted to the sky as if praying. The final person had James wrapped in a hug and was sobbing uncontrollably._

_James got the feeling there should be a fifth person. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a faint gasp. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Carpmod, Chase, the dagger, poison, and pain, pain, pain, before he finally fell unconscious._

_But how was he alive right now?_

_He slowly moved his fingers, realizing they had been numb. The small movement made them tingle, like needles poking them. At least they worked._

_"T – Tom?" James whispered. The boy who was hugging James jerked his head up and stared at him with bright blue eyes._

_"You're alive!" The young boy, who James now recognized as User, jumped up. The rest of the boys all started talking and yelling at once. It made James very dizzy, but Tom, who still was hugging him tightly, simply squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture._

_"Guys," James spoke a little louder, making himself heard above their racket. They quieted down almost instantly and James continued. "There's supposed to be five of us. Where's Chase?"_

_"I'm here," James heard a weak voice to his left. He turned his head and saw Chase standing a few meters away, halfway bent over. His face was pale and he had his hands clasped over his stomach. He smiled weakly when he saw James look at him but he was shivering, even though it wasn't cold._

_"Chase!" James cried, scrambling to his feet. He rushed over to his friend on shaky legs, closely followed by the others. Chase closed his eyes and swayed on his feet, moving his hands to reveal a bloody wound in his stomach._

_"Chase, what happened?" James wailed, kneeling to the ground as Chase collapsed. He put his hands over the wound in Chase's stomach; a failed attempt to staunch the flow of blood._

_Chase started to twitch, limbs jerking around. His eyes fogged over and James recognized the effects of the poison that had so recently held him in its grasp._

_"Can't you save him?" James screamed at Tom. "Like you healed me?" Tom was watching chase with wide, terrified eyes._

_"Healing you took most of my strength. I can try," Tom said doubtfully but crouched beside Chase anyway. He started murmuring something under his breath, his hands hovering over the wound in Chase's stomach. Small tendrils of blue magic trailed from his fingertips, giving the wound a slight diamond-coloured sheen. Tom gritted his teeth in concentration, as tense as a snake ready to spring._

_Tom gasped, crumpling to the ground. The magic dissipated and Tom winced, rubbing his chest. "I can't help him. I'm so sorry."_

_"You have to help him!" James screamed, tears blurring his vision. "Don't you care?"_

_"Don't – don't argue," Chase wheezed suddenly. He opened one dark green eye and stared at James. "The poison – too far in. Can't – can't save me. Live on – on without me. Let – let me die know – knowing you'll be happy."_

_"I won't be happy if you're dead," James sobbed, trembling violently. Chase shuddered and his eye closed._

_"Try. Try for – for me."_

_"I – I will," James watched as Chase smiled, blood staining the corners of his mouth. He fell into one final spasm and became limp. His breaths became slower and slower until at last, they finally stopped._

_Chase was dead._

XxX

Wag thought mobs wouldn't attack him. He was proved to be wrong.

Of course, he only found that out _after _the skeleton shot him off his horse.

Wag grunted as the arrow rammed into his shoulder, toppling him off of Khione. Of course, the arrow didn't pierce his flesh, but it still had a knockback kind of effect. Still, mobs shouldn't be attacking him. He was a wizard, supposed to be unaffected by the creatures preying senses.

Unless of course they had detected that he was a rouge wizard…

Glancing around at all of the mobs in the surrounding area, he noticed that only the undead mobs, skeletons and zombies, were making a beeline straight for him. When a creeper walked past him though, he was able to reach out and stroke it crunchy scales without it reacting.

A zombie growled behind him and he felt the mob grab his shoulder. He yanked his arm away from the undead mob and leapt onto Khione.

"Get us out of here," he whispered, grasping hold of her reigns. Khione whinnied and took off across the desert, tail flying in the wind. Normally, he would have felt free as a bird, riding Khione across the desert in the night. Now he was tense with urgency, faced with the threat of hostile mobs.

He heard the arrow before he saw it, but could do nothing as the projectile sank into Khione's stomach.

Khione screamed and stumbled, rolling onto the ground. Wag ended up getting squished between her back and the ground, but thankfully, he couldn't be hurt. He grunted, squirming out from under Khione's body, quickly surveying the situation.

The skeleton's arrow had sunk deep into Khione's stomach. In the position it was in, it wasn't deadly at the moment but infection would set in and spread fast. Wag knew he didn't have the healing powers to counter it, and he knew only one person who could help his horse.

He had to go back to civilization.

He had to find Tom.

**Did anyone watch the Mianite livestream today? If you did, then don't you _dare _get upset at me for killing Chase. You have sadder things to cry about right now.  
><strong>

**Random Observation: The whole reason that 'Chase' is the sixth wizard's name is because I'm a Nascar fan and they just finished this thing called _Chase for the Sprint cup._ Sadly, the driver who I wanted to win came in second.**

**"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge." - George Weasley, _The Sorcerer's Stone__  
><em>**

**powertothepeople: Sorry about that. I was just a teensy bit mad at Jordan though.  
><strong>

**ironhideandratchet4ever: Poor Wag is losing control...**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Y'know, I think you're a little bit upset with me. And as you can see, _James_ does not die. That's saying nothing for Chase, though... :P Also, what's the 'Gray Curtain' quote?**


	9. Faith

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,866 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 9

In all the two hundred and thirty years of his life, Wag never dreamed he'd be sneaking around in the shadows, hiding from his friends.

But there he was, creeping around the statue of Sombrero Syndicate, eyes darting around warily to avoid being snuck up on by his former fellow wizards. He couldn't be too cautious, not with his recent attack on Matt.

Wag jumped, heart pounding when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around, wand raised on instinct. The chicken who had startled him squawked, feathers ruffling in indignation. Wag sighed shakily, lowered his wand, and yelped when he turned around.

Standing in front of him like they had appeared from nowhere, was Tom and Phil. The two wizards were standing side by side, their wands not drawn. Phil looked infuriated and was trembling with anger. In contrast, Tom's shoulders were slumped and his eyes were heavy with disappointment. Wag felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that it was his fault the wizards in front of him felt they way they were feeling.

"Hello," Wag said, lowering his wand. If it weren't for Khione, he'd be running away right now. Much as he hated to admit, he could kind of be a coward.

"Just shut it, Wag," Phil snapped, his anger reaching the breaking point. Wag blinked, startled by Phil's harsh tone. "Do you even realize Matt almost _died_ because of you? He was dragging himself along the ground just to try to find someone to freaking help him, smoke curling off of his armour. He just kept muttering "Wag" and "Fire" over and over. He was lucky User found him."

"His armour had gotten so hot that it had almost scorched his skin to the point where he would have died no matter what. As it is, he risks losing the use of arms. He's in a lot of pain right now and can't even move without crying out because your fire burnt him so goddamn much." The note of anger in Tom's voice made Wag flinch in fear. "Did you come to apologize? Hmm? You almost killed Phil's brother and one of our closest friends. Do you really expect us to forgive you that easily?"

"I didn't come here to beg for _my_ forgiveness," Wag burst out. "Khione's wounded and she needs help that I can't give."

"You come here and expect us to help you?" Phil roared. "After what you fu-"

Tom cut Phil off, saying loudly, "No. Wag, you've hurt everyone around here too much. You called me a murderer, saying things that should have been left unsaid. You injured Twisted when he had done nothing wrong. And now, Matt lies on the border to the land of Death and here you stand, asking us to save your horse." Tom's voice turned shaky with anger and his hands trembled with barely contained rage.

"Just help her!" Wag yelled, desperation getting the better of him. "I'd rather you kill me than see Khione die!"

"Then let me be the one to kill you!" Phil screamed, whipping out his wand and pointing it straight at Wag. "You hurt my brother!"

"There will be no killing today," Tom snatched Phil's wand away and swiftly tucked it into his robes. "Just walk away now, Wag, and no one will get hurt."

Wag's eyes stung as Tom turned his back and started to walk away. "Tom," he choked, one desperate attempt to get his former friend's attention. Phil gave him a withering glare and followed Tom.

Wag felt his anger building up inside of him; all the resentment he felt towards the gods for making his life miserable, all the frustration that his friends wouldn't help him, and all of his sorrow over Chase's death was coming together.

Wag screamed, though he wasn't sure if it was in fear, anger, or desperation. He whipped out his wand and immediately, Phil was surrounded in a sphere of silvery magic. Phil yelped and Tom whipped around, drawing his wand when he noticed Wag's anger.

Wag snarled and flicked his wand, moving Phil's prison up into the air. "Higher," he whispered, and like a balloon filled with helium, Phil's Magic Bubble Cage rose up into the sky with rapid speed, and Phil screamed as he floated past their view above a cloud.

"What did you do?" Tom screamed shrilly, but had his breath knocked out as a wave of silver magic washed over him. Wag created ropes from his magic like the day before, and lifted Tom up into the air like he had done with Matt, except this time, his magic wasn't burning hot.

But Tom was still in what some like to call _A Very Bad Situation._

Wag made his magic wrap around Tom's neck and with a simple twist of his wand, the tendril starting squeezing the other wizard's throat. Tom let out a strangled cry, but he couldn't move his hands to tear the magic away from his throat.

"This isn't you, James!" Tom choked, thrashing around in midair. Wag's grip tightened on his wand and a fiery light appeared in his eyes.

"Never. Call. Me. James. _Again._" Wag snarled, punctuating each word by tightening the magical rope around Tom's throat. Tom started to gag and he flailed, going into all-out panic mode.

Wag watched with a steely heart as Tom's struggles grew weaker and weaker until the only thing he was doing was making faint choking noises. Tom's eyes started to close as the lack of air began to kill him.

"Friends," Tom gasped, voice barely audible. "We were – friends." Tom's eyes closed all the way and he fell limp.

Wag's eyes suddenly widened in horror as he realized what he was doing. _Tom is my friend!_

He threw his wand down to the ground, the magic vanishing into thin air. Tom fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

Wag collapsed on the grass, eyes filled with tears. He was soon sobbing hysterically, and repeating over and over in his head, the words '_What have I done? What have I done?'_

XxX

_Chase was dead. Chase was dead. The world may as well stop right then and there. Chase was the one who killed Carpmod and in turn, took a poisoned dagger to his stomach, all because of James. Nothing could persuade James that Chase's death wasn't his fault or even distract him from the matter._

_Not even the appearance of a goddess._

_But she decided to go ahead and appear to the group anyway._

_User noticed the silver-haired goddess first and yelped with surprise. The other boys all turned around except for James, who was staring blankly into nothing. Tom shook him away from his thoughts and hauled him to his feet, forcing James to stand beside the rest of them._

_"You have done well, young heroes," she spoke with a regal air of confidence, chocolaty brown eyes glowing with pride. "You have defeated an evil in your lives that most would not have to face at such a young age."_

_"How have we defeated an evil?" James asked dully, eyes fixated on the ground. "Chase died."_

_"He gave his life for a friend. He will be remembered as a noble hero," the goddess said gently._

_"Who are you, anyway?" Phil asked tentatively, as if he were afraid the goddess would blast him with lightning. The goddess smiled reassuringly and she brushed a strand of hair out of her face._

_"My name is Khione, daughter of the goddess Ianite, guardian of the winds. I am the one who gifted you your powers."_

_"You're the one who cursed me then?" James said, too far beyond caring that he was insulting a goddess._

_Khione's eyes flashed with sadness. "I never meant for it to appear as a curse, young wizard. I saw you had a great destiny ahead of you but I also foresaw you would struggle through much suffering. I wish I could have eased your burden, but it is against the ways of the gods to meddle in mortal's daily lives; even if you are not truly mortal."_

_"I guess I understand," James sighed. "It just would have been nice to know that I was never a demon."_

_"And I wish I could have helped you," Khione murmured sadly. "But I was only allowed to appear to you now, and the other gods were reluctant even for that to happen."_

_"So what is your reason for coming here?" Tom asked, voice still shaky. Khione smiled again and brought out a small pouch._

_"I have brought gifts for all of you. Tom, you have a talent for healing. This ground mukamura has potent healing powers. Use it only in times of great need." She handed the pouch to Tom, who took it cautiously and turned it over in his hands, staring at the blue-dyed leather with wonder in his eyes. "User, though you are younger than the others, you can always see hope. Use these to see hope in the darkest times." Khione handed User a pair of goggles which the ten year-old took eagerly and put them over his eyes._

_"Whoa!" he exclaimed excitedly. "These give you night vision!" Khione laughed and then turned to Matt and Phil._

_"Phil, you showed everyone today that you would never leave a friend in danger. You will never wear a mask upon your loyalties, but wear this mask for protection against any enemies you might face." A leather mask appeared in Khione's hands and she gave the mask to Phil, who after a moment's hesitation, put it over his head. It had holes cut into it that were in the shape of a creeper's face and Phil grinned, clearly liking his mask. "Matt, you have seen the true extent of physical pain. With this armour, may you never have to feel that pain again." A full set of armour suddenly appeared on Matt's body, perfectly fitting him. Matt jumped a little bit, surprised, but almost instantly after, he smiled, the helmet on his head nearly covering his whole face._

_"And finally, dear James. Though you have suffered much, you have endured. Take this emerald, be strong, and live on." Khione's eyes glowed and she gave James a emerald shaped like a perfect star. James stared at it and a small detail caught his eye. He studied it closer and realized it was a message engraved in Rune upon the emerald's surface._

Waglington_, James translated inside of his head. _In the olden tongue, it meant 'Faith.'

_"Khione smiled, a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she gazed at Chase's body, " And now, young wizards, this is where I leave you. You have been granted timeless immortality with the accepting of these gifts. It is up to you know to find your place in the world. Farewell, and good luck."_

_Khione smiled once more and vanished in swirl of silver wind, leaving no trace that she was ever there._

_"James?" Tom spoke, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?"_

_"My name is not James anymore," he breathed, staring at the emerald._

_"My name is Waglington."_

**Now, before anyone gets mad at me about Tom, I'd like to point out that there's still one more chapter left in this story. A lot can happen in one chapter.**

**Random Observation: KITTKAZ IS A FREAKIN' POET! READ THIS AND WORSHIP HER WRITING! "Farewell, the Realm of Mianite. This journey and adventure was absolutely amazing and breathtaking. Tears were shed, laughter filled the air, salt would be sprinkled, and joy was spread. We drove up, meeting others; but at times, we went down, losing our close ones. Rules were made and lines were drawn, but balance before was lost, yet now restored. Our journey seems to come to an end, but hopes will not be lost; our adventure will rise on and continue soon enough! Next year, where a new world is created, and a new start will begin. But until then, I bid you all... Farewell." - Kittkaz's review on Chapter 8**

**Wizard QotD: (Thanks to TheAmazingQwerty for supplying me with this quote!)**

**Pippin: I didn't think it would end this way.**

Gandalf: End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it.

Pippin: What? Gandalf? See what?

Gandalf: White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise.

Pippin: Well, that isn't so bad.

Gandalf: No. No, it isn't.

**TheAmazingQwerty: I think I may have made you a little upset...**

**DiamondScribe: Thank you! *pretend this is the first part of the heart symbol*3**

**KittKaz: You're a poet, KittKaz! (get the reference? LOL!)**


	10. Thanks

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter****! This chapter has 1,180 words. This story has 14,301 words in total. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 10

Wag couldn't help himself. He had to check. He had to make sure there wasn't the faintest bit of life left in Tom. He couldn't just leave his friend without knowing if he was dead or alive.

He knelt beside Tom and laid a trembling hand on the wizard's chest, desperately hoping for a heartbeat. He sobbed even harder when he felt no life pulsing beneath his fingers. He collapsed, one arm draped over Tom, crying hysterically.

He felt something tucked into a pocket on Tom's robe and pulled it out, wondering what it was. His eyes traveled over a leather pouch, long ago dyed light blue.

"_This ground mukamura plant has potent healing powers. Use it only in times of great need._" Khione's sweet voice seemed to echo in Wag's ears. With unsteady fingers, Wag unloosened the clasp that held the mukamura pouch shut. He carefully took a pinch of the ground leaves, blinking in surprise at the strange scent, which almost smelled like figs and mints combined. He shook off his thoughts about fig-mints and gently opened Tom's mouth. He dropped the mukamura into the other wizard's mouth and sat back, waiting anxiously for something, anything, to happen.

Tom remained limp as ever.

Wag had just about given up hope when he heard Tom draw in a rattling breath. He gasped in relief, practically throwing himself onto Tom and hugging him tightly. He started sobbing into Tom's robe, this time out of relief.

"Wha – Wag? Can't – breathe!" Tom gasped opening his eyes. Wag laughed, just so relieved that Tom was alive. He rolled off of his friend and ended up in a crouch continuing to hug Tom, only not quite as tight.

"You're alive, you're alive," Wag kept repeating, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Tom struggled out from under him seemingly confused. The recently revived wizard stood up shakily, and fumbled for his wand.

"Where'd my wand go?" He asked. Wag's eyes widened and he abruptly stopped smiling. He handed Tom's wand to him, also standing up. Tom held on tight to his wand, staring at Wag.

"I remember now," he whispered. "You tried to kill me. Why are you still here?"

Wag almost forgot how to breathe. "You were _dead_, Tom."

Tom really did forget how to breathe. "I was _what_?" he said, lowering his wand.

"Dead," Wag stared at the ground, shoulders shaking. "And I killed you."

"Then – how am I alive?" Tom said slowly, eyes wide in shock and staring at nothing. Wag shook his head wordlessly and picked up the mukamura pouch. He handed it to Tom, who took it and stared at it uncomprehendingly.

"Mukamura?" he asked. Then he covered his mouth with his hand. "You – you used it – on me?"

"Yes?" Wag said, almost like a question, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"You had no idea what you were doing with this medicine and you gave it to me, after you had killed me?" Tom asked, unidentified emotions swimming in his eyes.

Wag jumped in surprise as Tom threw his arms around him in a hug. "You're an idiot, but you're the best idiot out of all of them," Tom whispered. "You didn't even know that this medicine could cause spontaneous combustion. You just knew that it could heal me. For once, I'm glad for your idiocy."

"Thanks?" Wag asked, not sure whether to be offended or relieved.

Tom stopped laughing abruptly. "Wait, where'd Phil go?"

"Oh, I'm just standing over here, thanking Notch that I know how to teleport," Phil's sarcastic voice came from behind Wag and he turned to see the wizard hovering a few inches off of the ground, arms crossed irritably.

"So I assume your magic bubble prison gave you quite the adventure?" Wag asked, half-grinning. Phil couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing, unable to keep a stern face.

"Well," he said between fits of laughter, "If you – put it like that -" Phil finally pulled himself together again, though he couldn't stop smiling.

"Phil's Magic Bubble of Awesomeness?" Tom asked, snickering. They all fell into another laughing fit, the mental image of Phil dancing around in a pale pink bubble all engraved in their minds.

"Okay – though," Phil panted, "In all – seriousness – Wag – didn't you come – here for Khione?"

Wag suddenly froze, tensing. "Khione," he whispered, started to panic again. Somewhere, out there in the desert, his horse was wounded and he had no idea if she was even still alive. He knew that it didn't take long for infection to set in, and in the place where her wound was, she would be especially susceptible.

"Don't worry, Wag," Tom smiled. "I'm going to go help her."

Wag smiled gratefully and gave Tom a quick hug. "Thanks for – for everything."

Tom grinned. "That's what friends are for."

XxX

It had been months after the incident where Wag had gone rouge. Khione was back to full health, and what made it a lot easier was that by the time Tom had started to tend to her, her wound was still clear from infection.

Wag had a lot to owe Tom. So as the soft light from a nearby torch illuminated his robes, a feather dipped in ink could be heard scratching across a piece of paper. Wag smiled slightly, pausing his writing for a moment, and read over his letter to Tom.

_Tom, we both know that our friendship has had a few 'bumps in the road' lately, but I wanted to thank you for everything._

_Thank you for finding me that one day in the woods, when I had just been beaten and I was alone. I had never known what friendship felt like and you showed it to me. You stuck by me when time after time, I would show up in that clearing, bloody and often limping. I smile when I remember how you gave Carpmod (or Crap-mud as you so enjoyed calling him) a taste of his own painful medicine. To this day, I still wonder if you were secretly training to be a ninja._

_Then, when we had been on the run for two years, and the army Carpmod was leading caught up to us, you were the most eager to say that I wouldn't be left behind. You healed me when the sacrificial dagger struck me, and though you couldn't save Chase, you tried your best. I think his death honestly hit you the hardest; I can't imagine never showing that._

_Then, in more recent events, you always believed that somewhere, I had goodness in me, despite my attacking the others. You understood I was going through tough times, and let me know you were there if I needed you._

_For all that and more, I have enclosed a very special gift in this letter. See those runes engraved onto the side of the emerald? It the ancient tongue, it means 'faith' but today, you would say it as 'waglington.' Yes, my dear friend. The name I prefer to use means 'faith.'_

_Your faithful friend,_

_James_

**And thus ends _The Wizard's Curse_! The next story like this will be up in exactly a week, on November 28th! And I'll give you a hint as to the two people it's going to be about - "_MOO!_"**

**Random Observation: Bananas are delicious.**

**Wizard QotD:"I'm going to go back into my nice wizardly corner and sulk" - Waglington, Mianite (The episode on redstone)  
><strong>

**Ddragonn: Thanks!**

**KittKaz: Ahh, such dramitica! But I legit couldn't stop laughing after reading your review; which wasn't good because it was after midnight!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: But there's a surprise happy ending! (It was so weird to write - I'm better with torture and sadness than joyful interactions)**


End file.
